


In Anticipation (Of Your Suicide)

by blackorchids



Category: All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Hooking up, Jealousy, Making Out, i don't even watch horror movies, lake house, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackorchids/pseuds/blackorchids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his mind, it’s not Marlin with the secret, proud smile on her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Anticipation (Of Your Suicide)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song on the movie sound track of the same name.  
> honestly have no idea what this is.

Marlin’s got her fingers fumbling to get his jeans undone under the damn map with all the red x’s on it and all Jake can do is watch Mandy in the rearview mirror. She swallows tightly, pushing her tongue between her front teeth and her lip, but her gaze doesn’t falter, she doesn’t look away.

A warm palm grabs at him, first tight enough that he jerks up, gasping and eyes flying up to the roof of the old van, pleading to someone he’s not sure he believes in that this girl will have mercy. Marlin hmm’s in a manner that he supposes he’s supposed to find sexy and adult, her grasp loosening far too much, moving up and down too fast for the beginning, too dry without even spit and he can’t help but shift again, brown eyes meeting green-blue once more.

Flash-memories of those blue eyes staring into his own, way back when they were little and life wasn’t all about who hooked up with who and which people were most likely to stab you in the back, and more recent from below him and above him, even. Jake can’t help it; his legs fall open even more and he slumps down just a bit further as Mandy swallows and Marlin’s thumb accidentally grazes the sensitive spot under the head of his cock.

His lips part and his vision grows slightly blurry, but he can still spot Mandy’s hands, tight enough around the steering wheel that her knuckles have turned white and the split-second image of her, tanned skin exposed and golden hair sprawled around her head like a halo, is enough to draw a low groan from his unwilling lips. He slips his fingers into Marlin’s hair for lack of something better to hold on to and tightens his hold, yanking her head back a little bit, obscenities falling from his lips in short breaths.

Jake’s hair is in his face and he’s breathing heavy because even though it’s the wrong girl getting him off, he’s still a guy with a girl’s hand around his dick and another groan is pulled from his lips. Mandy glances back at him in the rearview mirror, the expression on her face unreadable, before she lurches forward and adjusts it until she can’t see him any longer. Marlin swipes her thumb in that same sweet spot and Jake finally pulls his eyes away from the length of Mandy’s neck, the side of Mandy’s face, lets his head fall back, his eyes slip closed.

In his mind, it’s not Marlin with the secret, proud smile on her face as she tugs at him with sloppy, over-enthusiastic technique, but when he opens his eyes again, head jerking forward as he finally comes, panting and feeling hot all over, Mandy’s turning up the music and the only one who will pay him any attention at all is the girl at his side. He leans over and kisses her, messy and hard, his hand still fisted in her hair, the other gripping at the back of Mandy’s seat.

*

Mandy finds him smoking later—cigarettes and not pot, for once—after they’ve gotten all cleaned up and dried off from their swimming trip cut short. Her blonde hair is still wet, darker from the water and hanging in long wavy sheets, leaving a wet patch on the back of her frilly little shirt. A bead of water makes its escape, dropping off and running down from her left temple, down her neck and pools in her collarbone, where she absently brushes it away with an irritated flick of her wrist.

“What the hell was that, Jake?” she spits at him, gracefully loping down the steep bank and shoving at him hard enough that he’s jostled away from the tree he’s leaning up against. She’s not wearing shoes, he notes vaguely, taking another draw from his cigarette and blowing the smoke out away from her. Her toes are muddy again, the blue polish chipped on one nail, and she’s still all but snarling at him, but he’s entranced by the old read anklet wrapped around one tanned ankle.

“You’ve still got that,” he mumbles, and he doesn’t think she’s heard him, but she stops to draw in a breath for more fuel and pauses, snapping her mouth closed and twisting her head a bit, looking at him oddly.

“What?”

He could say _nothing_ , or try and turn it into a lewd comment, but before he can even decide, she’s following his gaze downward until she spots what he can’t look away from. Mandy chuffs out a breath, shifting her weight onto her right foot and wiggling out her left one, worn red friendship bracelet moving around easily. When Jake finally manages to drag his eyes to her face, her expression has softened, a strange little smile curling at the corner of her mouth.

“Yeah,” she says, “I’ve still got it.”

He stares at her for a beat too long before jerking his head away, looking at the muddy lake and stuffing the cigarette in between his lips, sucking in a deep drag with the kind of desperation that only Mandy can draw out from him.

Before he can exhale, though, she’s standing in his line of sight again, one slender hand closing around his wrist and shimmying down until he laces his fingers with hers, the other hand cupping his chin and turning his head towards hers, lurching up and licking into his mouth without any warning or preamble and he breathes out messily into her mouth, dropping the cigarette and getting an arm around her waist, yanking her forward, tight into him.

His hand slips under the hem of her blouse and the pads of his fingers press hard into soft, soft skin, and Mandy groans and rolls her hips against his own, teeth closing on his lower lip, dragging it out, into her mouth, sucking hard and the thought of where else she’s used that trick—what that trick has lead to in the past—has his eyes rolling back in his head as he stoops down, just a little, pressing her closer, closer, closer, unable to satisfy the need for more of her.

Mandy’s everywhere, her wet hair falling all over, the cold of the water contrasting starkly with the absurd heat of her skin, her hand creeping up from cupping his jaw until it’s in his hair, tightening into a fist in a way that only she knows he likes more than he cares to admit. He kisses her hard and bruising, but it’s okay because she gives as good as she gets. Her hips are rutting against his own, and he’s impossibly, _impossibly_ hard and straining, the need for relief warring with his desire to never allow this to end.

Jake feels hot all over, skin tight like he’s about to launch out of it and off the entire planet, the tension is so coiled inside him. He’s breathless and frantic and Mandy’s nails rake across his scalp on just the other side of the pleasure-pain scale but he revels in it, breathes her in, relishes in the tight fistful of hair she’s got, feels a heady rush of adrenaline when she yanks his head back hard enough that it would have smacked against the tree trunk they’re under had her hand not taken the brunt of the impact. She doesn’t even separate her mouth from his skin, merely drags it down the corner of his lips, bites at his jaw, licks underneath, sucks on his pulse point. Her fingers scrabble at his cotton button down, yanking it down to one side so she can reach the meaty area where his neck connects to his shoulder.

A keening noise erupts from his mouth as she all but sinks her teeth into the apex between his throat and his shoulder, and she cants her hips closer to his, rocking against him hard even as she drags her mouth down further, a trail of wet heat left behind and cooling fast in the breeze.

Mandy nips at his Adam’s apple and sucks hard on his collarbone and Jake’s mind goes utterly blank, white-hot pleasure forcefully ripped from him so suddenly he doesn’t even have time to draw in a bracing breath to steady himself and Mandy’s mouth slows, her hips rocking firmly against his even still, letting him ride it out as she pants quietly in the hollow of his neck.

Finally, he slumps down against her, supported between her lithe frame and the base of the tree, breathing deeply and fighting to push aside the hazy veil of what she’d once called an _afterglow_ long enough for him to be able to stand on his own. She waits him out, fist loosening in his hair until she’s merely cupping the back of his head, the fingers of her other hand still laced with his own, and it’s hard to tell who’s holding who tighter.

“Hook up with Marlin,” she says after an eternity of silence in which he floats high in the clouds and she steadies her breathing. She’s backing away and half of Jake wants to pull her back in, but the other half is aware of the fact that she hadn’t even gotten her hand in his pants and he’d come harder than he ever had before, as though he were a fourteen year old virgin again. 

Mandy steps back all the way, until they’re breathing their own air once more, and she scrunches her eyes shut and takes a deep, steadying breath, before dropping his hand and crossing her arms protectively across her chest. She stares at him with those damned eyes, greener than ever in the late afternoon sun, and Jake flounders around in his head for some kind of response.

“Hook up with Marlin,” she repeats firmly, eyes shuttering closed, lips twisting bitterly. “I know you will either way, Jake.”

“Mandy—” he starts without knowing how he plans on finishing, but she doesn’t even let him try and figure it out.

“But I _dare_ you to do it without thinking of me instead.” She says, her head twitching to one side ever-so subtly, cool triumph pouring off her in waves because she already knows he’ll lose this dare for the rest of his life. And then she walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently sloppy hook-ups with too many feelings are my thing. I'm not willing to look deeper into this revelation.
> 
>  
> 
> come talk to me or prompt me on tumblr [@rosalinesbenvolio](http://www.rosalinesbenvolio.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
